


《归巢》 7

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 4





	《归巢》 7

  
李赫宰好奇戳着包装袋，简易纸盒上印着“由此撕开”，里面是一块三角形的奶油蛋糕，上面铺着一层草莓果酱。

他是喜欢吃草莓，但不喜欢加工过的草莓果酱。

方才李东海问他——

“你喜欢草莓还是巧克力？”

“都可以，我不挑。”

“只能选一个呢？”

李赫宰不明所以，吃完泰国菜他此时想吃点清爽的水果，便说：“草莓。”

“行！”

那人拉着他走进便利店，拿下最后一盒草莓味的蛋糕，来到收银台问：“请问有生日蜡烛卖吗？”

“我第一次见到这么小的生日蛋糕。”

李东海被他说的有些窘迫：“仪式，重要的是仪式感。”

李赫宰点头，看着一旁的汤汤水水问：“这是什么？”

“海带汤。”李东海将纸碗推到他面前，好心解释：“过生日都要喝海带汤的。”

“是吗。”

“是啊，每年我过生日妈妈都会给我煮海带汤。”

李赫宰垂下眼，什么都没说。

两人并排坐在便利店里，面对窗外来来回回的行人庆祝生日，怎么想都有些寒酸。

李东海当时只是觉得一年一次的生日不能潦草度过，脑子一热把人拉进便利店庆生，也没问李赫宰愿不愿意，现在想想竟后悔了——他就算了，以李赫宰的身份和品味不会嫌弃这糟糕的便利食品吧。

“那个……其实是我考虑不周，如果你早点说的话，或许我能提前订个餐厅，现在这附近的餐厅都要排队了。”

速食海带汤冒着腾腾热气，一股子精加工的气味，李赫宰从没喝过，出于尝试端起来吹吹，抿了一小口。

“怎么样？”李东海满怀期待：“肯定是没有煮的好喝，但目前我只能找到这个了。”

“还行。”李赫宰没有打击他的热情，的确还行，挺新颖的，是他从没尝过的味道。

李东海放下心来，摆好蛋糕拆开蜡烛包装。

“你过几岁生日？”

“二十五。”

李东海小心翼翼地点燃蜡烛，眼前迅速聚起一束小小的火苗，在便利店的强光下没有一点存在感，跳动的火光像是随时都会熄灭，李东海催促他许个愿望吧，李赫宰凝视着眼前的便利食品，静了几秒闭上眼。

“怎么会没人陪你过生日呢？”李东海悄声嘀咕：“你不是有很多朋友吗？”

光是那天他见到的人都有一二十个，完全可以如他所说包场开party了。

李赫宰平静地吹灭蜡烛：“狐朋狗友的确不少，但是生日，我不想跟他们一起过。”

李东海不解，李赫宰给他解释：“他们不会真心为我庆祝生日的，之所以认识也是有利可图、相互利用，这哪算得上是朋友。”

李东海惊讶：“那么多人里面就没有一个是你朋友吗？”

“嗯。”李赫宰没有什么情绪波动，似乎不觉得可惜：“我刚回国不久就接手了公司，他们赶上来讨好我、巴结我，看上的是我家的钱，又不是我这个人。”

李赫宰的侧脸凌厉许多，他用叉子在蛋糕盒里翻来翻去，一边唇角微微勾起，像是在嘲讽自己，李东海想到他在众人之中游刃有余的模样……他是从多大就开始适应那种场合了呢？

“怎么会，一定有人是真心喜欢你的。”

李东海很认真，至少李赫宰没从这句话中听出敷衍的意味。

“是吗，但愿吧。”

草莓蛋糕似乎不符合他的口味，李赫宰吃了两口便丢在一边用叉子搅奶油玩，李东海默默喝了一口水，只听李赫宰又问。

“那么你呢？”

他呛了一下：“我……我怎么了？”

李赫宰意味深长地看着他，李东海与他对视莫名紧张起来，没想到李赫宰只是问：“你今年多大？”

李东海松下一口气：“我比你大，二十七了。”

“二十七？”李赫宰皱眉，心说这家伙瘦胳膊瘦腿，脸只有巴掌大，木讷寡言，敲一棍子才放一个屁，像是读书读傻了的高中生一样。

他记得李东海是技术部的？怪不得，学理科的没一点趣味情调。

李东海摸摸自己的脸，有些忐忑：“怎么了？我很显老吗？”

不应该吧，他的姑姑和姨妈都说他的皮肤很好呢。

李赫宰懒得回答他多此一举的问题，说道：“没想到你是哥哥。”

他特意转过身，正儿八经叫了一声：“哥哥。”

李东海一张脸涨得通红：“你、你别这样叫，听起来怪怪的。”

几小时前他还在毕恭毕敬地叫人家李总，转头得知年龄后被人家反叫哥哥，太尴尬了。

“哪里怪？”

“我比你年长，还没你有能耐，你是连我们领导都想巴结的人。”

李赫宰嗤笑：“我有能耐？我有什么能耐？”

李东海认真想了想：“你能管理大规模的公司，又是国外毕业的高材生，这已经超出一般人的能耐了。”

李赫宰漫不经心地用叉子搅和奶油，语气有些冷：“公司不是我想管的，出国念书也不是我的意愿。”

“没有人问过我想不想，只是把自己的想法强加到我身上。”

“这叫什么能耐？投胎有能耐？”

他说这话的时候只剩下冷漠与疏离，李东海觉得自己刚与他建立起来的一丝熟悉都不复存在了，他恍然想起李赫宰也没有多大，刚读完研究生的年纪，却背上了庞大的家产和家族的责任，应该很难、很有压力吧。

李东海忽然有些懂了，就好像那晚，鱼龙混杂环境下的李赫宰，看上去半真实半虚幻的与其他人沉浸在酒精与歌舞中，明明身边有那么多人却还是说自己没朋友，诞生的日子却没有家人或是挚友为他庆祝……

“你应该很辛苦吧。”李东海软下声音。

“那倒没有。”李赫宰把叉子一丢，脸上尽是玩味，初次见面那副玩世不恭的样子又回来了：“我得感谢老头子，最起码让我有的挥霍，一穷二白的穷学生岂不是更惨。”

李东海把差点外溢的共鸣收起来，木着脸点头：“你说的对。”

……

“挺晚了。”李赫宰看了看表：“九点半了。”

李东海从座位上跳下来：“抱歉，我没想到会聊这么久，又是工作日……你的工作一定很累。”

李赫宰耸肩：“还好，我是老板，累了就翘班。”

李东海失笑，他算是明白李赫宰形容自己形容的一点都不夸张了。

“咱们也算认识了，以后别再李总李总的叫了。”李赫宰不满：“我不爱听。”

“那……私下我不那样叫了，但是明面上的礼仪不能丢，宇清是我们公司目前最大的合作商，我不能……”

“行行行，你爱怎么样怎么样。”

他拎起李东海的衣服：“走了，我送你回去。”

“不用不用，我住得很远。”

“没事，我开车。”

李东海不再推脱，与李赫宰一同去取车，地下车库太暗，李东海踩空台阶向前摔去，李赫宰眼疾手快扶住他，见人站稳后略带指责地摸摸他的脑袋：“怎么回事，走路还会神游？”

李东海捂着被摸过的头顶，心说明明自己年长稍许，李赫宰怎么这么没有礼貌。

“是太黑了，我的眼睛本来就不太好。”

李赫宰没说什么，只是没走那么快了，在李东海前面一伸手就能够着的地方。

坐上车，包里手机嗡嗡作响，李东海手忙脚乱系安全带，一边去翻包，李赫宰单手倒车，顺便给他打开头顶的车灯。

来电显示的是苏沛，李东海接通电话只听对方带着哭腔，断断续续的说不清话，他安慰了好一会儿才捋清对面的情况，李赫宰专心开车，没过一会儿只见李东海放下电话，踌躇不决。

“怎么了？”

李东海扶额，顿了一下对李赫宰说：“不好意思李……赫宰，能不能麻烦你送我去嘉林公馆，我朋友被锁在门外了。”

苏沛在电话里哭着说自己进不了家门，已经快十点了打不通银赫的电话，他没有银赫家的钥匙，只能打电话找李东海。

车驶入小区，在李东海的指引下停在银赫家楼下，李东海看见蹲在阴影里的苏沛，飞快对李赫宰说了句“你等我一下”，便开门下了车。

苏沛见到李东海就起身要过来，可能是蹲久了腿麻，身子歪了一下，李东海快步过去扶住他，柔声问：“怎么回事？银赫呢？”

“东海哥……”

苏沛的脸色很不好，眼角泛红，看上去像是哭过，他委屈的对李东海说我在外面等了好久，可是没有钥匙没办法进门。

“银赫人呢？这么晚他还没回来？”李东海掏出钥匙，打算跟苏沛一起上楼。

“我们、我们早上的时候吵架了……”

李东海皱眉，轻轻顺着苏沛的后背。

“怎么回事？别哭了，慢慢说。”

苏沛眼神闪躲、含糊不清，李东海听得云里雾里，只大概听懂两人是在清理上出现分歧，吵完银赫甩门去公司，直到现在都没有回家，苏沛没有钥匙，现在无法回家。

“银赫他……他性子比较急，有时候说话不过脑，你别跟他生气。”

苏沛低着头默不作声，一副灰心丧气什么都听不进去的样子。

李东海心里很不是滋味，叹气道：“别乱想，也许他在加班，手机没电了，你有他同事的电话吗？”

“我没有，也打不通他的电话……”正说着，苏沛突然眼睛一亮，冲着李东海身后扑去。

“银赫！你怎么才回来！我等了你好久……”

李东海回头，只见李赫宰关上车门朝这边走来，苏沛跑过去挽住他的胳膊，显然是错认了人，把李赫宰当成了银赫。

“别随便给我起名字。”李赫宰蹙眉，将胳膊从苏沛怀里抽出来，他大步来到李东海身边，沉声问：“你朋友？”

李东海脸色复杂：“算是吧。”

苏沛错愕地看着李东海身边的人：“银赫，你……”

“你认错了苏沛，他不是银赫。”李东海连忙解释：“他是李赫宰，我们公司的合作伙伴。”

苏沛不相信，走上前才发现真的不是银赫，他红着脸小声道歉：“啊！不好意思我认错了，你长得太像我男朋友了。”

李赫宰不咸不淡地“嗯”了一声，没再看他。

苏沛缩在一边打量着李赫宰的轮廓，那人绷紧下巴脸上没有多余的表情，垂下眼，视线落在李东海的肩头。  
  
“我跟你上去吧苏沛？”李东海关切道：“需不需要我陪你等银赫回来？”  
  
“不用了东海哥，不用这么麻烦，你把银赫家的钥匙给我就行了。”

李东海脚步一顿看向苏沛，对方的脸上看不出难过，换上甜甜的微笑对他眨眼睛。

“哦好……”李东海借着头顶的光，慢吞吞地从钥匙圈上取下保存了近五年的钥匙，放入苏沛手心时微不可察地抖了一下。

“你、你保管好，这是银赫家的备用钥匙，丢了就……就只能再去配了。”李东海保持镇定，却发现自己的尾音都在打飘。 

苏沛莞尔一笑：“自己家的钥匙我当然会保管好啦，东海哥放心吧。”

李东海喃喃道：“好……那就好。”

他手足无措地朝车的方向走，李赫宰立马跟上来，眼看李东海晃晃悠悠拉开后座车门，李赫宰打下他的手：“干什么？坐前面。”

“哦哦哦，对。”李东海这才惊醒，一拍脑袋笑说：“不好意思走神了，我刚才在想回去是走高架还是隧道。”

李赫宰淡淡道：“都可以，你如果困了可以睡一觉，到了我叫你。”

“……谢谢。”

苏沛站在原地一动不动，注视着两人的背影若有所思，想起早晨他与银赫因为家里不属于两人的衣物而争吵，他看向李东海的目光越发冰冷起来。  


  
到达李东海公寓楼下的时候已经很晚了，李东海愧疚极了，一直对李赫宰说不好意思，耽误了你那么多时间。

李赫宰没有开灯，黑暗中，他趴在方向盘上懒洋洋的：“这么客气的话，要不要我把生日蛋糕的钱打给你？”

李东海一下子闭嘴了。

“那我先上去了，今天真的很感谢你，下次我一定请回来。”

驾驶位上的人不理他，降下车窗往楼上看。

“你住几楼？”

李东海给他指：“五楼，就是这一栋。”

李赫宰拉长声音点头，坐直身子后一眨不眨地看着李东海，不知道在盘算什么。

“怎么了？”李东海往后缩：“你在……看什么？”

“我表现的不够明显吗？”李赫宰解开安全带：“都已经到楼下了，不邀请我上去坐坐？”

趁着李东海愣神，李赫宰顺便也解开他的安全带：“别在车里呆着，走了。”

“不是！李总……李赫宰。”撞上李赫宰冷脸，李东海立即改口：“我家没什么可看的，很小，一居室，没准儿你两步就走完了。”

“我又不是房屋中介，对房子不感兴趣。”

李东海无奈，拿起东西跟人下了车，他暗自嘀咕怎么好像自己才是客人一样，李赫宰走在前面……他知道是哪一户吗？

“怎么这么黑？”

“有的楼层声控灯坏了。”李东海添了一句：“你小心点。”

谁知李赫宰从前面握住他的手腕说：“你小心点才对，走平路都会摔。”

李东海的出租屋真的不大，一室一厅，自带一个小厨房，装修很陈旧，有几处墙角已经掉皮，但却收拾得干净整齐，玄关、茶几、包括灶台，一点看不出是独居男人的住所。

“你随便坐。”李东海把包随手一放，发现李赫宰站在门口不进去。

“怎么……哦，我家不换鞋，直接进来就行。”

李赫宰这才进屋，他环视一圈后坐在客厅的米色沙发上，沙发铺了一层兔毛毯子，摸起来很软很舒服。

“你喝什么？我这里只有速溶咖啡和白水。”

“随便。”

很快，李东海端来两杯热水，李赫宰大咧咧的，一人就快把他的小沙发占满，他又去搬来一把椅子，坐在茶几对面。

李赫宰评价：“真的什么都没有。”

李东海苦笑：“我早就说了，没什么好看的。”

“电视呢？你不看电视？”

“哦，我用这个。”李东海从茶几底下拿出一个迷你投影仪：“用手机连接这个，想看什么投在墙上是一样的。”

李赫宰像是第一次见一样，摆弄了一会儿问：“我们看什么？”

“啊？”

李赫宰来了兴趣，掏出自己手机：“最近新出了一部国产片，评分挺高。”

“你、你想看电影？”

李东海睁大眼睛，这都十一点了，自己明天还要上班啊。

“嗯。”李赫宰拍拍身边，示意李东海坐下，李东海头疼，觉得今晚遇见的事比一天的工作都要累。  
  
他认命去把灯关上，留下沙发边一盏小灯，然后从柜子里翻出一条薄毯给李赫宰搭上。

“盖上吧，我家没暖气。”

李赫宰接过盖在身上。

两人挤在小沙发里调出影片，黑暗里，李东海有些不习惯，他从没带人回过自己的小家，连银赫都嫌远不想来。此刻，他却在深夜里与李赫宰坐在一起看电影，无论怎么想都有些离谱，李东海不自在地挪了挪，尽量减少自己的存在感离李赫宰远一点。

影片叫《如果我爱你》，去年年底上映的国产片，李东海一看是悬疑片，默默把茶杯捧在手里，不动了。

“冷？”

李赫宰低声问，掀起毯子一角让他靠近点。

“过来，坐那么远干嘛？”

李东海听话凑近，一半毯子裹住他，里面已经有些暖意了，微凉的膝盖和脚踝藏在里面舒服了许多。

他偷偷看了李赫宰一眼，那人的注意力集中在电影里，脸上一层淡淡的蓝光。他们离得很近，他本以为李赫宰不喜人触碰，没想到却让自己离近一点，肩膀、手臂、大腿贴在一起，也没见他露出不满之色。

看着看着，李东海发现李赫宰居然是单眼皮，之前都没有注意，原来单眼皮也很好看。

那双眼睛很少笑，大多是冷漠的、懒散的，或是微微眯起极度不屑的，似乎任何事都不被他放在心上。

李赫宰冷不丁开口：“我不喜欢这个演员。”

“什么？”李东海一抖，连忙收回视线，还好，李赫宰没发现自己在看他。

“我不喜欢这个男演员，尖嘴猴腮，不像是好人。”

李东海看了一眼，心中了然，李赫宰果然是在国外长大，不了解国内演员。

“他很有名啊，好多大片里出演男一号，连续包揽了几年的影帝。”

“是吗。”李赫宰不以为然：“拿奖并不能说明演技好。”

李东海笑笑：“你还挺严格。”

李赫宰冷哼一声继续看片，直到影片结束两人都没有任何交流。

片尾曲响起时李东海已经坐麻了，毯子里暖烘烘的让人不想动，他软软地伸了一个懒腰，抬手发现李赫宰一动不动，头靠在后面已经睡着了。

他犹豫着叫还是不叫，李赫宰睡得挺香他不忍吵醒，可也不能放任不管，这样下去会着凉，李东海咽下口水，轻轻拍了拍那人的肩膀。  
  
“李赫宰……李赫宰？”

“嗯。”李赫宰睁眼，睡意朦胧，开口就问：“抓到没？结局是什么？”

“坏人绳之以法，男主以外的人都死了。”

“死了？”李赫宰一脸不高兴，啧了一声，像是不满自己睡着。

李东海走到窗边拉开窗帘，外面十分寂静，偶尔有一两辆车从马路上飞驰而过。

李赫宰站起来撩撩头发，将杯子里剩下的水一饮而尽，拿起车钥匙准备离开。

“我走了。”

“要不……”

李东海有些担忧，今晚因为苏沛，李赫宰可以说是绕着二环跑了一圈，最后还把自己送回来，如今这么晚了让他独自开车回去，实在是太让人心生愧疚了。  
  
“要不，今天你就在这儿凑合一晚吧，这么晚我想你也累了，我的床很干净的，你要是不嫌弃的话……”

话音刚落李东海自己倒先不好意思了，李赫宰没回答，站在门前像是在思索该怎么拒绝他。李东海脸颊发烫，手脚不知该往哪摆，他是不是犯蠢了呀，这么小的地方李赫宰怕是将就一晚都不会乐意。  
  
“我、我送你下楼……”

“好啊。”只见李赫宰放下钥匙，脱下外套扔在沙发上，打了个长长的哈欠，一边揉脖子一边来到李东海的小卧室。

“有没有睡衣啊，我要洗干净的。”

李东海还在愣神，闻言连忙跑过去给他找衣服。

“有有有，都是我洗干净叠起来的。”

李赫宰盯着蹲下找衣服的李东海，心想这个人连头旋儿都生的这么可爱。  



End file.
